


Intermezzo

by JAKishu



Series: More than Seven [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Childhood, Family, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Past, Siblings, background infromation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: A short collection which gives every dead sibling of Klaus his or her time in the spotlight. Each part gives a look into their past, their abilities and their characters. Mostly happens before the main story and often just information for you, to learn more about the other siblings of the Umbrella Academy.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: More than Seven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue - Klaus

This is a little break from our normal story telling. Here we have a short introduction of our main characters. Better, the main characters we don’t already know. This is different form what I usually write. You already see the word I in this text. Yes I will tell you a bit about the children that follow Klaus around. All this children have their own story and I wanted to give them a bit of spotlight. I hadn’t thought about it but the number of dead siblings I created for this story got a bit … much. I couldn’t decide who I should cut out or if I wanted to have one or two additional characters but in the end I already created them and killing my creations wouldn’t be nice.

So here it is a small intermezzo of the main story and a quick (more detailed) picture of the children, because I can´t really see these information making the cut for the story. It wouldn’t fit in it right and I don’t want to make the story two long. Everything that will be in this story isn’t necessarily needed to follow Klaus and his dead siblings in their adventure.

So lets begin with the first one: Klaus

Yes, he is first of all not dead and I didn’t create him but this Klaus is different from the ´normal´ Klaus. He grew up different. With his time in the mental institution surrounded by mostly medical stuff, some other younger people with mental illnesses and his siblings he had to become different. This Klaus hadn’t been tormented by the dead. They are his friends and later siblings. He hadn’t known the feeling of terrifying fear of the dead because the medication he took, take the ghosts away. His dead siblings, who grew up in normal families and weren’t forced by anyone to become soldiers didn’t have the need to fight for attention, power, love or any of what the Hargreeve´s household is missing. They grew up normal and as they start to stay with Klaus they become his friends.

The younger Klaus who lost his mother and was given up by his father learned about loss but he never felt lonely or left behind after he had accepted that his father would not come back to get him out. The constantly growing number of his friends was helping and living with them was far more pleasant then with his father.

That doesn’t mean we won’t see the colourful Klaus later in the story but under the influence of his medication his feelings and emotions were muted. Now in his new live, after finding the Umbrella Academy he will start to find himself. Klaus will also learn more about his powers and how to use them, with a lot of help of his siblings, dead and alive.


	2. Mathéo

Mattéo is the first of the siblings that arrived by Klaus side (not the first that died but this is something we will hear in the next part). He grew up in a small village in the south of France close to the city of Marseille. It´s called Cassis. It has a small port and a giant red cliff is the most famous part of this village. He had two older sisters and together with his parents they went to the beach nearly every weekend from spring to autumn. He really loved the red cliffs; they were always the sign of his home.

His powers are foresight and he only used it once in his life. The moment he saw his own death minutes before it actually happened. Mathéo was playing outside on the street with his two best friends, they lived next door and the three spend nearly every afternoon after school together. He loved school, Mathéo loved that his friends were in the same class even more. The moment he looked up towards the sun he sees it. A white car losing control and crashing into him. Mathéo jumps up and finds his friends looking at him but there is no car, no accident and he is alright.

Still confused and scared of what he had seen Mathéo takes a second to get his heartbeat back to normal before he turns back toward his friends but now they look like they have seen a ghost and as he tried to turn around to see what they are looking at it is already to late.

Mathéo dies at the young age of 6.


	3. Ylvie

Ylvie is nearly seven as she died. Her name means ´little wolf´ and that’s her motto she lives by. She grew up in a men-house. Her father, her three older brothers and two younger brothers. Her mom died while giving birth to her youngest brother and she doesn’t mean the two younger brothers that she grew up with, there was another one. One the never lived with them. Her father explained them that mommy and their little brother (who was later called Ragnar) went to heaven. As that happened Ylvie hadn’t understood what that means, after meeting Klaus and seeing the ghost around him (without his medication) she got it. People die, some go to the afterlife, some stay and loose their minds and others find new families, like her.

She loved playing with her brothers in the snow, they had lots of snow every year. Living far in the north of the country to the north pole than to the middle of Europe gives you lot of snow. They had a dog, a husky called Odin, one who could pull her sledge. Her brothers never treated her different only because she is a girl. Something she started to learn in her first year in school. Before that she never understood that some people think they should treat you different. She hated it. That some teacher thought of her as to wild and some girls in her class didn’t like her because she prefers to play with the boys, like climbing on trees.

Her favourite thing in the whole wide world is the aurora. The beautiful green/yellow/blue lights that illuminate the endless night sky in the winter. She loved to watch them before she goes to bed. Her father told Ylvie that her mother and Ragnar went to heaven and through the aurora you can see little sparks of heaven. If you tell the aurora something, people in heaven will hear you and sometimes you get an answer.

It was one of these night as she learned that she has something special. Outside was the sky illuminated by the aurora, Ylvie and her family sit at the fire place like many nights in the winter, telling stories and enjoying hot coco. Her younger brother was too excited as he told them about the reindeer he watched today as his cup fell to the flour and broke. Luckily he ha already finished his drink so they didn’t have to clean up the spilled drink but Odin stepped into one of the pieces and cut his paw. The painful whimper filled the room and Ylvie holds him and his paw while her father gets the ceramic piece out with a twicer. Small drops of blood fall on the floor, her older brother is taking care of the broken cup but in the moment her father wants to wrap up Odin’s paw Ylvies hands start to glow blue. Like the colour of the aurora. Odin makes a surprised noise and in the next second his injury was gone. They all looked surprised at her and she didn’t understand at first what she had done. All she wanted to do was make her friend better. So she did and after meeting her siblings and getting an explanation from Ben she understands her powers. Healing. A great power, sadly she didn’t have long to use it. Only weeks later she fells ill, worse then ever before, with a high fever. Her father brings her to the closest hospital, an hour away from their little paradise in the north but the doctors couldn’t help her. The fever was eating her alive and only hours after arriving in the hospital he finds herself dead and being pulled to the side of a boy. The boy is around the same age and language barriers aside, also ignoring all the gruesome looking people around them she finds a new family. Ylvie misses her family but she got a new one, one that can see her and gives her a second chance in death after life was taken from her.


	4. Carlos

Rio de Janeiro, one of the biggest cities in Brazil and it was home to a 10 year old Carlos, who lived with his mother in the poorest part of the city. That his family is poor wasn’t always clear to him because everyone around them had the same problems. No money and/or no job, to many children to feed, they owed the wrong people (there were only wrong people) or fall into crime to come by. Like his father, he had worked for one of the gangs in the neighbourhood. Unfortunately it was him that the police took in. The day his father was arrested was a dark day, only a month before Christmas as he had been six years old. That year Christmas had been sad and lonely. His mother always does his best to make their life better. She works hard and tries to be father and mother at once, still his father will spend at least 12 years in prison, should he survive.

What really sealed his fate was a injury his mother got, she hurt her leg and was unable to work, what lead to him, 9 year old Carlos taking the job in the local gang (yes the same that his father was part of) and became a delivery boy for them. They didn’t pay much but enough for his mom and him to go by, also there was no other job for him, no one else would give a child a job that pays enough.

The one thing no one could take form him was dream to become the world’s most famous soccer player. Every free minute he trains his skills because one day one of the scouts that seek out places like his school will come and recognize his talent. Like he heard from others. There are just rumours but every rumour comes from a place of truth. So he trains and practice every day. Carlos tries new tricks for better ball control and runs around the school to train his stamina, all for his dream. His mother always told him that he is really talented, he loved to hear her voice telling him that he will be able to reach his goal.

In the end it is the job that saved him and his mother that gets him killed. A stray bullet hits him in the back. He had been delivering messages to higher up members of the gang as a different gang starts to shoot at them. Carlos never saw who shoot him and he isn’t really interested in. The bullet took his live and his dream. Now he can only play with his new siblings, that’s fine too but not the same.

As Ben told them about the super-power thing, feels Carlos left out, he doesn’t have any special abilities, at least that’s what he thought. During Klaus time working to save up for the ticket to New York, his newly found brother found out what his power is: Super senses. He notice that Carlos was able to listen into conversation far away, he could also see really small things or look into the far away houses and tell them everything that happens there. Ben thinks his other senses are stronger too but smell, taste or touch are senses not reachable for ghost, at least not without Klaus´ help who was still trying to get his powers to work probably but after year of taking his medication was the first priority to keep every other (unwanted) ghost away.

Not much had changed in Carlos life, he still likes soccer and plays every chance he get. He loves his family and is proud to be a part of. He is living his life as a ghost because after his death he heard a boy call out for him and so they become friends.


	5. Ibrahim

Ibrahim grow up in the country side, you could call it luck because at the young age of 3 his powers started to show and his power is nothing you can hide. His parents never told him how he got these powers but he has them and after they figure out how to hide him when it happened (before he could control it) he could became a giant blue dragon at any time of the day. With giant, I mean giant, the transformation seem to be bind to his physical age but even as a baby dragen he had the same size as a car.

His life was still fun, he had always things to do, he was happy in school, loved his family and found friend he thought he would keep his whole life. Sadly, one of his nightly fights was notice and days later he and his family was taken in by some government facility that wanted to test his ability to use it and hopefully reproduce it. They didn’t understand what they had found but they were set on finding it out. One of the experiments lead to his early death. The only plus point in his death was that he took the whole facility with him, but dying at the age of 12 isn´t right in anyway.

After his death Ibrahim didn’t fell like leaving, he didn’t feel like he was done with life or the world. He has no idea what it was that kept him on the earthly plane but after understanding what had happened he felt this presence that pulled him away from the only country that he had known towards a complete different world. Away from the desert, sand and red mountains to a big city with tall buildings, rain and everywhere are green trees. He found Klaus, he is like a single star in the dark night that shows you the way and he never found out how he does it. When Ibrahim closes his eyes he sees Klaus, right in front of him, he could be on the other side of the planet, Ibrahim would have no problem to find his brother in seconds.

As he arrived to the side of the light he found others like him, ghost he will later learn are the invisible figures that belongs to the dead and are only seen by Klaus and each other. The trickiest part was to learn the language they were talking but Klaus, more intelligent as everyone around him seems to think figured out the language and got a dictionary from the library (he let one of the stuff members get it for him) because Klaus is like him a prisoner in an institution only that they haven’t found a use in Klaus ability to talk to them. Or as he later understands that they see it as a mental illness. Ibrahim doesn’t fell like an illness, neither do Carlos, Matheó or Ylvie.

It doesn’t matter what others think about them. Klaus likes them and that is all that matters. Some nights he still goes for a flight and most times he takes his siblings with him, his powers to transform into a dragon didn’t disappear with his death. A fact Ibrahim is very happy about.


	6. Maddison

Maddison is your typical American teenager. She is in the cheerleader team of her high school likes fashion and spending time with her friends. She is above average in her schoolwork and dreams of a career as an actress. He spend hours practicing dance moves, sings Karaoke with her friends and watches every movie with her favourite stars. One day she will go to Hollywood and become the greatest actress that had ever lived. Her name will be said in the same sentence like Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn. She will take on iconic rolls and her face will cover the walls of the theatres.

Her powers develop very late, at the age of 13. It was the family cat that had to suffer the consequences or better the effects of her ability. Until this day Maddison had really thought she is a normal girl, in a normal family, living her normal (sometimes boring) life. After that day she learned about her unusually birth and they figured out that it was her skin that had killed the cat.

From one day to another her life changed. Her parents took her out of school immediately. It was too dangerous not only for her classmates but also for her. Her parents feared that someone would take her away or even kill her when they knew about her. So Maddison spend the rest of her life inside her family home, a place she had loved but to the end didn’t see much different to an actual prison. It was not only her skin but also sweat, blood, tears every body fluid and part of her was poisonous for everyone except for herself.

You might question who a then 14 year old girl could die in the safety of her home, it wasn’t an accident or murder, no sickness took her. No Maddison didn’t want to life like that anymore. She hadn’t been able to hug her family for over a year and her constant fear of hurting one of them pushed her over the edge. She chooses death before she would bring death to her loved ones.


	7. Shawn and Liam

The one first thing you would say if asked about the twins it would be that they are very curious. The two had many fun in discovering their powers and their limits, it is also the reason whey the two of them have the most control and knowledge over it. It is also the reason why two 15 year old boys are dead. Not all experiments have a good outcome. Shawn the first born twin has the ability to control lightning, Liam is super fast, fast as a lightning bolt. The boys thought it would be a great experiment to find out what was really faster, the lightning bold Shawn called towards himself from a defined distance or his brother who started at the exact point.

They told their siblings later that they had been able to powdering their bodies by impact. Not that it had been planed or that death stopped them to theorise about more potential they had and they included their siblings after finding out they have powers as well.

Klaus and the others were the first real family Shawn and Liam have known. They grow up in foster homes and families that weren’t their own. Their mother died during their birth and from that day on they had only themselves. After finding out about their powers they slip out of the system and start living on their own. The street of Dublin gave them enough and with Liam´s super speed they took what they need to survive, but only when they didn’t earn enough with their street show where Shawn would present magic tricks with his powers.

They had a good life, and now in death they have a good life after death. They find the idea of living in the Umbrella Academy intriguing and are looking forward to learn more about their new living siblings. More potential to find out more about their powers.


	8. Mizuki

Mizuki had a problem, all her live. In Japan you try to be part of a group. In school, during your after-school activities, your family and so on. The problem she had is that she couldn’t be like everyone else, she was different, and most people didn’t even know why. Only her parents and her big brother really knew what makes her different.

She has a power, a very dangerous power that is controlled or linked with her emotions. As a teenager she had learned how to control her power but try to tell a toddler to control her emotion when everything is overwhelming and new for a young child. Mizuki was very young as her powers started to develop and it is only thanks to her father that they found out what it is. She can control blood. The blood in every living creature if she decides to do so. That lead to a lot of ´accidents´ during her childhood, accidents that happened to others, not her. She stayed unharmed and always was the bystander.

After years of practicing she got it under control, the one thing that really helped her with it was music. She learned to play the piano and with the flow of the music she found a way to let her emotions out in a safer environment then controlling someone else’s blood. She was very talented and participate in many concerts and contest. She also got something like a fan club. Not really a club but there were the few people who would like to go to her performance and cheered for her during a contest. She didn’t notice at first but one man went to every of her performance and watched and listened to everything she did. Mizuki didn’t have a good feeling about the man but her parents introduced them, he was a talent scout for one of the leading universities in Japan. A big opportunity like her mother told her, while her father stood next to her, nodding his head. “Make sure he sees you.”

One evening after her piano lesson someone followed her and in one dark alley her life ended by a knife before she had the chance to even look at her attacker. Her ´ghost´ looked at her body and sees the man that had watched her for month, that her parents had told her to get his attention and all for that. Her body in a puddle of her own blood.

All the work he had put into her play all the hours she had spend to learn how to control her powers, to be part of the world and in the end it´s a knife from some guy, she would call a stalker. Good thing is that she found a new place. One that doesn’t acquire her to be normal. Here is everyone different and Mizuki really likes it.


	9. Epilogue - Ben

Ben is the last one who died or the first one if you only count the members of the Umbrella Academy, who at that time was all Ben really knew. He thought he died young but after meeting his new siblings he has to disagree with himself, six is young. He died with 17 but still too young. He has to thank his tentacle monster for that and his lack of control. He got killed by his own power, not the first one apparently, it still sucks, just for your information.

After meeting Klaus, who really thought he was a totally normal guy who has very animated hallucinations his life or better death changed. He learned that he could have gotten worse powers (sorry Maddison), but also powers his father would have pronounced useless and he really doesn’t want to know how it is to grow up in the Umbrella Academy without useful powers.

Still, with all their fighting and rivalry, he misses his siblings and after spending time with his new ones there is only one thing he want them to do. Make sure his new siblings meet his old ones and become a family. With more people, who have awesome abilities there is a greater changes that they can help each other on missions and prevent further deaths in the family.


End file.
